


Buon San Valentino: A Story!

by Bassy_Chan88 (Sami_Foxy_88), Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Bassy_Chan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Germany proposed to Italy? How did Hungary and Austria help? Well all question will be answered now, in this story. Because these are the events that happened after The Buon San Valentino strips and episode. Rated M (for now) for possible later chapters. This is a slash story. Pairings, GerIta and AustriaxHungary maybe some Spa-Mano later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Flowers and A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a story based of the Buon San Valentino strip and episodes, originally written and made by Hidekaz Himaruya-San. It is what i think happened during and after the events of the strip and episodes with a couple of changes made in dialogue.  
> Disclaimer:Hetalia and all it characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-San.

'What a beautiful evening…' Germany thought calmly as he stepped off of his front steps into the cool February air.

His mind started to wander as he made his way to the restaurant that he had invited Italy to for their dinner.

'Why do I feel so anxious?' He wondered feeling his heart racing in his chest. 'It's the first time I've felt like this…' He sighed blushing a little.

'It's strange how I don't feel bad at all…I feel…almost happy.' He thought to himself a small smile creeping its ways onto his lips. 'Now that there's someone who trusts and depends on me.' He smiled a little bigger as he remembered all those times he had to rescue Italy.

'Things will work out if we make decisions between the two of us…' He thought to himself as he made it through the restaurant gate.

Once inside he stopped, closed his eyes and nervously began to adjust his tie.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out. "Ciao, Luddy!"

Germany's eyes snapped open, surprised at hearing his name being called. 'Oh, Italy is already here…' he thought nervously letting go of his tie.

"Hey, Luddy over here!" Italy called out again from in the middle of a crowd of pretty girls, whom were sharing their food with him.

Germany's temper burst out at the sight. "Damn You, Feliciano!" Germany grumbled stomping over to their table and sitting down crossly.

"Aaah! I'm sorry!" Italy yelped startled as he quickly darted over to his and Germany's table.

Soon after he sat down Germany was lecturing him "I can't believe you were flirting...when you're with me..." Germany grumbled "I know that you're used to doing that but…you're going to have to get your act together from now on." He spoke sternly with his brows furrowed.

As he spoke Italy was sitting across from him fidgeting in his seat nervously as his mind bombarded him with thoughts. 'Why is Germany angry with me suddenly?' Italy wondered nervously. 'Is it because I skipped training again...maybe he found the drawing I did of him on his tank...' Italy thought to himself, putting a hand to his mouth fretfully. "I'm sorry..." He said hastily.

Germany glanced up 'I really shouldn't be lecturing on a date.' he thought to himself blushing as he saw the genuinely apologetic look on Italy's face.

"I'm really really sorry!" Italy continued apologizing multiple times making Germany smile a bit.

"It's fine." Germany said picking up a menu. "Let's eat, ok." He spoke quietly glancing thru the pages.

"Diamo ordine ora...Ho tanta fame!" Italy shouted happily clapping his hands together in front of his chest. Germany almost laughed a bit at his friend.

"Ja Ja, so did you have anything in mind?" He asked glancing at Italy from over the top of his menu.

"Si...Un momento..." Italy answered eagerly "Waiter can I have a menu...Per favore?" He asked turning to a waiter that was walking past their table.

"Yes of course sir." The waiter said handing Italy a menu and walking away to tend a different table.

"Hmmm, let me see..." Italy spoke quietly to himself.

"Oh, Ja!" Germany spoke up suddenly remembering something as he watched Italy read thru the menu. "I have something to give you..." He blushed a bit as he spoke nervously leaning over to get something.

"Hmm?" Italy sounded quietly. 'Is Germany blushing?'

"These are for you." Germany spoke quickly as he shoved a small bouquet of violet colored flowers into Italy's arms.

"Heliotropes?" Italy said breathlessly. "...For me?" He asked inquisitively blushing a bit now.

"Well, you mentioned these being your favorite flowers...b-because they're in those old Greek Myths you like..." Germany answered quickly. "I-I thought you'd like them." He finished quietly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Si, I do, Grazie…" Italy said sweetly as he smelled their sweet fragrance. 'Why's Germany giving me flowers?' Italy wondered setting the bouquet on the table "But why…"

Italy was then interrupted by their waiter coming back over and freaking out at the sight of Germany giving Italy flowers.

Italy noticed the awkwardness of the situation and set about trying to explain things. "Oh, it's not what It looks like Mr. Waiter…It's just…" Italy was interrupted once again by Germany who seemed unaware to the situation.

"Um…There's something else I wanted to give you…" Germany said nervously as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, before opening it.

"I really don't know a lot about these kinds of things…" Germany spoke again quietly. "But, I had them shape it like a tomato and…" He chattered on uneasily handing the box to Italy.

Italy suddenly got very nervous as the waiter freaked out even more. "L-Luddy! What's this…?" Italy spoke timidly before turning to the waiter who was trying to leave. "Waah! Wait...You got it all wrong!" He yelped.

'Huh? That doesn't seem like the right reaction.' Germany thought to himself raising an eyebrow as he watched Italy frantically try to convince their waiter to stay at the table.

'Did I miss something?' he wondered recounting the books instructions. 'Present your date with gifts; such as candies or flowers…did that…embrace lovingly…give ring…I did that too.' Germany thought oblivious to Italy panicking still.

Then it hit him. 'Embrace them lovingly…How did I miss that!?' Germany thought standing up frantically. "FELICIANO!" He yelled hastily pulling Italy into a tight embrace.

Meanwhile back at Germany's house as Austria and Hungary are enjoying a nice quiet Evening together having tea and cake.

Hungary who was reading, kept giggling to herself every once in a while. "This book is just so silly…" She commented wiping an amused tear from her eye. "Nobody would actually do these things…" she giggled again before turning the page.

Austria hearing her remarks spoke up "It sounds like you found an amusing book Elizabeta." He commented as he prepared himself a slice of freshly baked chocolate cake.

"Yes…It's so silly." She responded back before letting an amused sigh escape.

"How so?" Austria asked inquiringly as he raised his fork to his lips gracefully.

"It's just that the rules on dating and proposal in this book are all wrong." She said giggling again.

"Wrong?" Austria said starting to get uneasy. "Do you really find it that amusing?" he asked as sweat gathered on his brow, when he realized which book she was reading.

"Very much…" Hungary responded giggling "This proposal was especially funny." She continued as she wiped another amused tear from her eye with a sigh.

After a few minutes she spoke up again. "You know, Roderich…" She said with playful tone in her voice. "... if someone proposed to me this way I'd probably fall over laughing." She laughed closing the book.

Austria stood up abruptly almost knocking his chair over in the process. "I must go…" He whispered grimly righting his chair.

"What is it?" Hungary asked with mix of worry/confusion in her voice as she got up to follow Austria.

"There's a mistake I must fix…" Austria said gravely as he pulled his jacket on stiffly. "Would you accompany me to Wunderliche Kleine Café?" he asked Hungary seriously.

"Why yes of course." Hungary answered knowingly as she quickly grabbed her own jacket. "Let's go at once."


	2. Chapter 2:Misunderstandings and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is where my originality kicks in Ladies and Gents.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant Italy was panicking about Germany suddenly embracing him in front of their waiter and a restaurant full of people.

"L-Luddy?! What are you doing?!" Italy squealed embarrassed and nervously trying to squirm free. "You scared our waiter away!" He whispered sensing the mood for once. "Luddy!"

Germany wasn't hearing a single word though. His brain was hit with everything, all these emotions, happiness, confusion, embarrassment and biggest of all Love.

But it all felt like too much and his mind went blank, his grip on Italy's shoulders loosened up, his arms slowly falling down around the auburn haired male's waist, and his body slumped forward with gravity, causing his head to rest limply upon Italy's shoulder.

Italy stopped panicking a minute when he felt Germany's weight suddenly increase and with some effort he managed keep his blonde friend from falling.

"Huh? Uh…L-Luddy?" Italy called into Germany's ear gently. "Luddy, are you alright?!" He asked louder when Germany didn't respond. "Hey!"

Meanwhile in Germany's head he was being hit by a hazy memory or a dream perhaps.

In this dream he was in a field of pink and purple flowers and looking around he saw a little girl facing away from him sitting and crying as she picked flowers.

He felt himself walking over quickly and must have called her name or had been heard approaching, because the little girl turned around to look at him, revealing short auburn hair done up in a white bandanna and a cute little curl sticking out of the left side…this little girl seemed so familiar but he couldn't place how.

But he didn't have time to dwell on the thought. For some reason the little girl started to fret again. So he quickly leaned over, picked the prettiest flower he could find and tenderly placed it in her hair making her smile and reach up to touch it gently.

'Why am I wearing black?' he thought after looking at his sleeve a moment before he was looking back at the little girl who seemed to be thanking him but suddenly he shoved a bouquet of the flowers into her arms and began to retreat.

He could feel his heart pounding as he left before turning back one last time to see the little girl wave goodbye to him, he bowed his head, feeling a small smile form on his lips before walking away for good.

Suddenly this dream began to fade around him and his mind went completely blank.

Meanwhile Italy was panicking "Luddy! Wake up!" Italy cried out worriedly as he struggled to hold Germany up. "Why are you all sitting there help me!" Italy yelled distressed as he looked around the restaurant at people. "Please!" He whined letting a sniffle escape.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "Feliciano, Ludwig! Are you in here?" The voice called out anxiously seemingly coming from a beautiful Fawn haired woman who was wandering around near the check in and with her was a black-haired man who was lecturing the concierge.

"Now look here you...reservation or not you have to let us in!" The male said wagging a finger up and down haughtily. "This is a matter of utmost importance!" He finished with a huff as he put his hands on his hips.

Italy perked up as he instantly recognized the pair. "Miss Lizzie! Papa Roddy!" Italy called out loudly. "Over here!" He shouted again waving an arm to gain their attention.

"Look Roderich, they're over there." Hungary said pointing to Italy's table. "Come on." She said urgently grabbing Austria's sleeve and tugging him over to the table with her.

Once they were at the table Hungary immediately tried to remove Germany's weight from Italy's shoulders and balance him against one of hers, but found Italy was a little reluctant to let go as he held on to one of Germany's arms tenderly.

"What's wrong?" Hungary asked concerned as she saw the anxious look in Italy's amber-colored eyes.

"…" Italy didn't say a word before launching himself into the older woman's arms and began crying gently.

"It'll be ok Feli." She spoke softly as she consolingly stroked Italy's auburn hair.

"Roderich, would you mind gathering their coats for me?" She spoke again after a few minutes, rubbing Italy's back soothingly.

Austria, who had been quietly watching, anxiously walked over. "Yes of course Elizabeta." He spoke gently nodding his head understandingly. "Will you be ok carrying Ludwig?" He asked with concern as he flung the two coats over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She said stoically. "Are you ready to go, Feli?" She asked softly tuning to the teary eyed Italy.

"S-si…" Italy spoke still sniffling as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "I'ma ready to go." He said quietly, letting his accent slip as he reached for Hungary's free hand.

"Ok then." Austria spoke stoically as he waited for the others two join him at the checkout. "We best get you and Ludwig into the car and home." He said sympathetically placing a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Alright." Italy spoke gloomily as he hugged the bouquet of Heliotropes to his chest.

"Hey, maybe we can put these in a vase of fresh water and put them in your room when we get home, Feli." Hungary said soothingly. "It'll probably brighten the room up." She chuckled gently probing a small smile from Italy as they stopped at the checkout desk a moment,

"You two go ahead and wait in the car for me…" He spoke quickly. "I'm going to stay here and take care of the fees with this rapscallion." He said haughtily before waving them off with an amused smirk.

"Alright then." Hungary said giggling. "Come along, Feli." She said leading Italy out the doors and to an elegant looking Black and Red, Steyr 200 Cabriolet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The Next chapter is where the plot really thickens my friends. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3:Holding Hands While We Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In this chapter we have an OOC Italy and an Introduction to some new furry and four-legged friends. Hope You enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

After a few moments of waiting in the car Austria joined them grumbling under his breath about the crassness of the restaurant staff as he placed his key in the ignition. "Is everyone buckled in securely?'' He asked glancing at Italy in the passenger seat first before glancing back at Hungary and the unconscious Germany.

"Yes, dear." Hungary answered patting her belt.

"Si." Italy answered gently as he stared out the window feeling troubled.

The car ride back to Germany's home was short but seemed like an eternity to the sullen Italy. He sighed wearily as they made their way to the door together. But that weary and sullen mood was not to last for when Austria opened the front door and the sound of five sets paws sounded as Germany's dogs came running to greet the humans at the door.

A large Golden Retriever immediately jumped up and put his big paws on Italy's arm as he whimpered and licked his cheek excitedly.

"Ciao, Aster!" Italy giggled gently. "You too Blackie!" he said leaning over to pick up the small Black and Tan furred Dachshund that had been pawing at his leg. "Good, doggies!" He said Eskimo-kissing Blackie gently.

The German-Shepherd, Female Dalmatian and her pup were gathered around Austria and Hungary instead, the two larger dogs attempting to check on their owner with a few jumps.

"Down Berlitz! Down Reizende!" Austria commanded, gently grabbing their collars. "That's it…take it easy." He chuckled patting their heads lightly.

"You too Scout!" Italy giggled picking up the Dalmatian pup in his other arm as he and Aster walked over to the busy couple.

After a few moments Hungary spoke up. "Roderich, I really ought to be getting Ludwig into a bed to rest, would you mind putting the dogs out?"

"Of course, Elizabeta." Austria answered with a smile. "Feliciano, are you going to come too or stay here?" He asked turning toward Italy.

"I'm going to go with Miss Lizzie!" Italy answered with a bright smile as he set the two small dogs down on the ground. "I want to make sure Luddy is gonna be comfy!" He said with laugh.

"Alright then." Austria said nodding understandingly. "Come along dogs." He said patting his leg. "Outside." He said as he and the dogs headed out of sight for the back door.

Once they were gone Hungary turned to Italy. "And he says he's not good with dogs." She said with a chuckle. "Shall we?" She said putting a hand out for Italy to take.

"Si!" Italy said happily taking her hand before they walked off down the hallway to find Germany's room.

Soon they were standing in front of a door as Hungary opened it gently.

"Here we are." She said cheerfully as she walked over to the bed, with Italy In tow behind her. "Feli, could you get the blanket and sheets pulled back for me, please?" She asked politely.

"Si, Signora!" Italy said excitedly as he eagerly readied the bed for her. "There we go all neat!" He said smiling obviously happy to be of help.

"Thank you, Feli." Hungary said politely as she lowered Germany's unconscious body onto the bed with care and ease.

"If I take these off too he'll sleep comfortably." She mumbled to herself removing Germany's black tie and shoes gently, before turning to Italy. "After I put these up in the closet, I'm going to go talk to Roderich okay?" She asked sweetly as she walked into the closet.

"Okay." Italy said with a small smile.

"Can I stay with Luddy for few minutes?" Italy asked sounding uncharacteristically serious after a few quiet moments.

"Uh…Of course." Hungary answered a bit taken back by Italy's sudden change in character. "If that's what you want." She said smiling sympathetically as she came back into the room.

"But I want you to go to bed and rest soon." She said ruffling Italy's hair as she walked past him toward the bedroom door "No staying up all night sitting here, okay?" She said motheringly as she stood in the doorway a minute.

"Si, I understand." Italy said calmly with a pensive smile.

"That's good." Hungary said before leaving quietly.

For a few moments Italy sat there staring at Germany's sleeping face. "What's going on?" Italy thought sitting on the edge of the bed and running a few fingers through the sleeping German's hair.

"Luddy...do you really love me...?" he sighed as he thinking about how Germany had proposed at the restaurant. He slips his fingers between the German's as he let his thoughts wander 'Ludwig I...I love you...but...' At that moment a certain blonde from long ago popped into Italy's head. 'Holy Rome...What do I do?' He thought wistfully as he lay on the bed.

Meanwhile in the living room Austria and Hungary were talking with each other. "Ludwig's resting now." Hungary said holding Austria's arm gently. "And Feliciano's with him...he wanted to stay with him." She said sighing as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's good."

"I'm a bit worried..." Hungary said after a few minutes. "I wonder what happened?" she said aloud as she pulled herself off of Austria's arm to look him the eyes.

"I have an idea of what might've happened...but we'll probably have to wait until tomorrow morning to know for sure?" Austria said taking her arm as they walked down the hall. "But for now we all should get some rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I had no Idea what Germany's other to dogs names were so I made names up. Tell me if ya like them. Anyways below are some translations. Also I'm sorry to say but you have to wait a bit for the next chapter. Please Read and Review.  
> Italic for Italian and Bold for German:  
> Italian:  
> Si: Yes  
> Ciao: Hello  
> Signora: Ma'am  
> German:  
> Reizende: Lovely


	4. Chapter 4: The Realization!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Now I bring to you the awaited 4th Chapter. Get ready for some thrills, secrets and romance and probably fatal amounts of Fluff! Please Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya not me.

As Germany slept that night a dream came to him. A dream about a young blonde haired, blue-eyed boy and an Auburn-haired little girl.

They were standing by a large stone gate with several soldiers waiting on the other side. The boy hiding a painting behind his back and the little girl whom was sweeping a few moments before held a push broom in her hands.

They seemed to be talking when their words slowly faded in.

"…I'm leaving now…" The boy said in a voice filled with wistfulness.

"W Wait what are you saying?" the little girl asked confused.

"I have to go away now." The boy said looking down sadly for a moment.

Suddenly two of the soldiers wandered over to the small boy.

"Holy Rome, are you all ready to leave?" Asked the light brown-haired one.

"Si." Holy Rome responded with a sigh before turning to the little girl again. "Well, see you around. Take good care of yourself." He said with a farewell nod before turning and walking away slowly with the two soldiers.

As the little girl watched them go thoughts struck her mind. 'Are you really leaving?' She thought sadly remembering all the good times the two of them had together. 'But…I don't want you to go, Holy Rome!' She thought distraughtly.

Suddenly the words burst from her lips. "Don't go please!" She cried out dropping her broom. "What'll I do without you?" She shouted waving her arms around frantically. "Please don't leave me!" She yelled with tears falling down her cheeks rapidly.

At the sound of the shouting Holy Rome turned around to look at her. "Hmm?" He sounded looking confused.

"Here take this with you." She said running up to him. "Maybe, it'll help you think of me and never forget about me." She said holding out her push broom.

'Her push broom why would that help me remember her?' Holy Rome wondered to himself when suddenly all his memories of watching her clean came to him. "Si, Grazie. I'm honored to have it." He said gently taking it from her hands.

The two soldiers behind him mumbled something about why the little girl would give him such a thing as he pondered his next words carefully.

"I feel like I should give you something too…" He said cautiously. "…What would be proper to give to someone you like?"

"A kiss, I think." The little girl answered timidly after thinking it over.

"Alright, a kiss." Holy Rome said blushing as he leaned in slowly.

They kissed for a few short, sweet moments before both pulled away. It was a chaste, innocent kiss full of tender love.

"I've loved you for a very long time." Holy Rome said quietly after a few moments.

"Oh, Really?" The little girl asked in awe blushing lightly.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you." He said holding one of her hands tenderly.

"Yay! That's Happy!" The little girl said making Holy Rome smile.

"Well, I'm off. Be careful." Holy Rome said with a sigh. "When this war ends, I'll come and see you again." He said turning to walk away.

"Okay, I'll be waiting and I'll miss you!" The little girl said watching Holy Rome leaving. "I'll make you lots of treats when you get back." She said waving happily.

"Try not get sick or hurt!" She shouted with care. "I know we'll see each other again! I know we will! I know it!" She yelled starting to cry again.

"Not matter how much time passes…I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!" Holy Rome shouted back, turning to wave farewell one last time.

Once Holy Rome stepped through the gates everything went black again.

The next morning Germany woke up and as he opened his eyes slowly to see Italy sleeping next to him. The morning sun light bathed Italy's face in a soft glow he smiled.

"Feliciano..." he whispered out the sleeping Italians name with a sigh as he ran his thumb over Italy's hand which was still in his.

Italy began to awake at the soft whisper and sensation on his hand.

"L-Luddy...?" He whispered softly as he glanced up groggily, he blinked his eyes a couple of times letting himself wake up before... "Luddy?" He said quietly glancing up into Germany's face with a smile.

"Luddy! You're awake!" He said loudly when realized what he was seeing before throwing himself into Germany's arms for an overjoyed hug. "I'm so happy you're feeling better!" He said snuggling in as a close as he could.

"Um…Ja…I'm feeling better?" Germany spoke quietly. 'How'd we get back at my house?' He wondered to himself nervously.

'It's morning already?' He thought to himself as he looked out the bedroom window and saw a Sparrow sitting on a tree branch singing happily. 'What happened?'

"You had me so worried!" Italy said softly with an adoring smile on his face. "I'm so relieved." He said sweetly resting his chin on Germany's chest contentedly as he stared up at Germany with cheerful eyes.

Suddenly the peace was broken by the sound of the door being slowly opened up to reveal Austria and Hungary in the doorway.

"Ah Germany I see you've recovered." said Austria in his usual smooth tone. "I hope Italy didn't wake you." he continued.

"No." Germany said putting a hand on Italy's back.

"Yeah, he woke me up!" Italy shouted happily.

Austria looked at Italy a little annoyed at how loud he was being so early in the morning, then looked over at Hungary.

"Liz, could you take Italy and prepare some coffee and breakfast, I want to talk to him for a moment."

"Sure Roderich." Hungary said before turning to Italy "Come on Feli, let's go." She said quickly taking the twenty year old boy's hand before leading him towards to bedroom door.

"Si, off we go!" Italy said practically running ahead of the fawn haired woman. "COFFEE & BREAKFAST FOR LUDDY!" his shout could be heard from down the hall.

As the two left Austria pulled the chair from Germany's desk and sat down next to his bed.

"What is it?" Germany said noting the tension in the air.

Austria waited for a few, quiet, moments before speaking. "Ludwig…" He said his voice grim. "…We need to talk about what happened last night." He finished speaking as he folded his hands.

"I thought you might say that." Ludwig said sitting up straighter, he never enjoyed having the Austrian be alone in a room with him. "I don't remember anything from last night, but I have a bad feeling about it." Germany said quietly rubbing his forehead.

"Ludwig, Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?" Roderich said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose nervously. "Not even any weird dreams or memories possibly?" Austria said folding his hands under his chin, and determined look on his face.

"The only thing I remember is what seems like lost memories." Germany said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Elizabeta and Feliciano were busy preparing some coffee, tea, potatoes, sausage and French toast.

"Did you sleep well last night, Feli?" Elizabeta asked sweetly as she flipped the toast.

"I slept great!" Feliciano said smiling widely as he watched the fire beneath the tea-kettle glow. "I even got to see Luddy first thing this morning." Italy said skipping over to watch the coffee brew before lifting himself up onto the kitchen counter.

"Roderich doesn't like it when you do that Feli." Elizabeta said warningly as she seasoned the potatoes and sausage.

"I know but it's cozy up here." Feliciano said with a cat-like smile. 'I wonder what they're talking about.' Italy thought to himself staring out the kitchen window.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Austria gave Germany a worried look as he listened to Ludwig tell him about his dream.

"Well...that's interesting...It sounds like a memory to me though." Austria said putting a hand on his chin listening intently.

"Ja. It feels like it too. Like I've been there. Smiling, and laughing with this little girl in my arms...it's weird." Germany said running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Well, it'll come back to you soon, Ludwig." Austria said with a sigh as he put a hand on the blondes shoulder. "Don't give yourself a headache, just relax." He said patting Germany's shoulder gently.

Austria took his hand away and saw the determined look on the German's face.

'If only you know how close that little girl was to you right now…'Austria thought as he began to contemplating on whether or not to say something and after a few minutes he looked up again at Ludwig. 'I wonder if he'd believe me?'

'Ugh why is this happening? That dream was so real...that memory...' Germany thought to himself.

'Her hair...her smile...her sweet voice-' He wondered recounting his the interactions from his dreams. 'Oh Holy Rome it's so nice out!'

"Luddy I got your coffee!" Suddenly a cheerful voice rang out.

And at that moment he and Austria were startled out of their thoughts looking up to see Italy and Hungary walking back into the room.

Austria smiled softly as he took his food from Hungary. Germany looked at Italy feeling his face heat up a little as the Italian gave him his coffee and breakfast tray.

At that moment Germany's thoughts and his dream memory came crashing into him. 'I was once Holy Rome...and Italy...Italy was her...the little girl.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Germany is Holy Rome?! Le Gasp! Seriously though how many of you saw that coming since the 1st chapter? Oh, yeah and don't ask me how Holy Rome aka Young Germany started out with an Italian accent and ended up with a German one cuz I have no idea either...lol. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! There'll be more soon! Please Read and Review my friends!


	5. Chapter 5: Ich Liebe Dich!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm back! And ready and raring to please my followers! Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya not me.

"Sorry to be rude but Elizabeta and I have some shopping to do in town today." Austria said standing after having finished his breakfast.

"Do you think you can get along without us for the day?" Hungary said running a hand over the back of Italy's hair.

"We should be alright." Germany said with his hand still on Italy's shoulder. "Right, Feliciano?" He asked turning to the auburn haired boy with a smile.

"Si! Of course!" Italy answered cheerfully. "You don't need to worry, I'll take care of Luddy today, I can make him some pasta for lunch and for dinner..." He spoke quickly going into a rant before Germany interrupted him.

"Uh...Feli, I think they get the idea." Germany said with a gentle laugh.

"Yes, we get it..." Austria said with a sigh. "Plus we must be going anyways." He said checking his watch.

"That's fine." Germany said gathering his empty dishes.

"Have fun!" Italy said waving at the couple as they left the room.

After Austria and Hungary left Germany waited a few moment before getting out of bed.

"Let me take those for you, Luddy!" Italy said trotting over and taking the dishes from Germany's hand.

"Uh, thank you." Germany said smiling.

"No, problem." Italy said taking the plates towards the door. "That way you can dressed, while I do dishes!" Italy said happily waving as he headed out the door.

'He's still so weird...' Germany thought with a smile as he got dressed. He tossed on his usual uniform but left his jacket off.

He stepped out of his room and walked into his kitchen to see the Italian working away at the dishes.

Water splashed out from around the sink, resulting in a little whine from Italy, and bubbles roamed freely as Italy cleaned.

Germany watched a little eager to clean up the mess but he had to focus on his task at hand.

He watched Italy intently as he tried to form the words in his head. He looked up to the Italian still trying to piece together some tangible way of conveying his feelings when a loud yawn robbed him of his thoughts.

"Yo West! What's for breakfast little bro! The awesome Prussia is hungry!"close on the albino's heels was the dogs and one very grumpy looking cat.

"So how bout it West?" He wrapped his arm around his little brother's stomach and used his hand to poke him in the cheek then pinch it.

"Ah...Gilbert!" he looked at his brother. "Could you stop doing that already." He gave a stern look and Prussia let go.

"So what is little Ita-Chan cooking for me then since West is not." He snuck up on Italy, wrapping his arms around his thin waist and placing his chin on Italy's shoulder.

Usually this wouldn't bother Germany as much, but today was different.

"Gilbert, if you wish to have food make it yourself!" He walked up behind the annoying Prussian and pulled him off of Italy.

Gilbert looked at Ludwig a little surprised and leaned against the island in the kitchen.

Italy stood silent for a moment as he felt the awkwardness fill the room, or maybe it was just him finding it awkward? Either way he wanted to do something to help.

"Ludwig why don't we go take the dogs for a walk?" Italy said picking up Germouser and cradled the grumpy cat in his arms.

"Ja, ok." Germany whispered. "That sounds fine." He said starting to walk away to get his dogs leashes and a jacket. "Make sure you bring a jacket." He said turning back a minute to look at Italy.

The brunette nodded and went off to get ready, leaving behind Prussia and Germany.

The German looked at his brother exasperated, The Prussian just smiled back and gave a wink.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch West. As awesome as I am I wouldn't try to take Italy from you...with out making it obvious duh!" He let out a loud cackle of laughter as he ran out of the room.

Germany was seething with hatred and irritation towards his brother as he made his way out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Dummkopf." Germany mumbled as he clicked the leashes onto his dogs and stood just as Feliciano came bouncing into the foyer with Germouser still in his arms.

"Ready to go Luddy! Ve~" He gave a one armed salute and smiled.

Germany gave a soft smile in return and nodded his head. "Ja, let's go." He opened the door to be greeted by fresh late summer air. The soft glow of the sun warming them up as they stepped out.

After awhile of walking thru the park Germany decided to sit down at a park bench and let the dogs run around the enclosed area to let some energy out, they're well-behaved enough to be off leash and there wasn't anyone out this early anyways.

Italy however decided to chase the dogs and let them chase him. "You can't catch me!" Italy shouted happily running past the bench Germany sat on, poor Germouser clung to the shoulder of Italy's shirt for dear life yowling the whole time.

Germany couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at the sight. "Poor Germouser..." Germany mumbled to himself with a smirk.

Suddenly Italy came running back towards the bench and flopped face down on the grass.

"Luddy, save me!" Italy shouted cheerfully as the dogs caught up to him and proceeded to glomp onto him and lick his face and ears, yipping playfully the whole time.

"Hurry before they eat me!" Italy giggled between wet doggy kisses and Germouser hissing at the annoying dogs.

Germany let out a gentle laugh as he lifted his grumpy cat up onto his lap before snapping his fingers and giving a stern command of "Down. That's enough." He said scratching the back of Berlitz's right ear.

Italy sat up slowly and climbed into the bench. He sat close enough to Germany so he could lean over and rest his head on his shoulder.

Germany had a light dusting of pink cover his face as Italy did this. His mind reminding him of what his task was once again.

'Confession! You can do this!' Germany looked down at the top of Italy's hair and smiled softly.

He stroked Germouser as he tried to think and Italy also began to pet the cat playfully. He was brought from his thoughts as his hand came into contact with Italy's.

Italy blushed as he noticed this, he too was enveloped in his own thoughts. 'Ludwig seems a little different...Is he still thinking about that night?'

Italy looked up, his hand still on under Germany's. "Are you okay?" Ludwig blinked a few times then looked down at the Italian.

"Ja, I was just...um..." 'Here it goes.' He shifted in his seat and took hold of Italy's soft hand.

"I need to tell you something. That pertains to last night..." Italy looked away not really wanting to listen.

He still couldn't believe what had happened the night before and his feelings for Holy Rome were still so raw after so many years.

"Italy?" Italy looks up and gives a weary smile. For a moment there he thought he the way Germany said his name sounded like Holy Rome, but it couldn't have, just his imagination.

"Italy...I want to tell you that last night I meant every word, every single word. I want you to marry me."

He looked to Italy who just sat stone faced. He sighed and continued. "I also want to ask you something."

Italy was still silent. 'What do I do?' Italy was brought from this repeated thought as he heard something he thought he never would...besides the proposal.

"Do you, do you remember when you said good-bye to me when we were younger? You gave me your push broom?"

Italy looked at him owlishly as Germany looked at him. 'Germany is Holy Rome?!'

"I know this sounds weird but its true. When I passed out last night I had a memory brought back to me. It was of a little girl in a maid's outfit with a push broom in hand..."

Italy stared at Ludwig and studied his face. His hair and eyes were like Holy Rome's, but that and this memory wasn't enough.

Sure only he and Holy Rome knew of their good-bye and the kiss they shared. That kiss was still fresh in Italy's memory after all those years. It was like it had happened just yesterday.

"What did we do when we said good-bye?" he asked cautiously.

Germany blushed slightly and then leaned down to Italy's face. His lips just barely touching the others.

He then closed the gap between them, locking their lips in a angst, longing, passion, filled kiss. Just like the one they had so long ago.

When they pulled apart Germany whispered into Feliciano's ear. "We kissed."

The Italian's mind was reeling with so many things he couldn't process. He looked at Germany and said "I don't know...I need to think..."

Germany took both of Italy's hands in his. "Please Feliciano, you must believe me..." He spoke quietly, pausing to gather his courage. "...Ich liebe dich." He whispered sweetly as he looked deeply Italy's amber-colored eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What's gonna happen now! Tune is next time to find out! Anyways I'm officially off of my Hiatus break! Aren't you happy I'm back! Please Read and Review.  
> Translation: German  
> Dummkopf: Dumbass or Dummy.  
> Ich Liebe Dich: I love you.


	6. Chapter 6: Movies and Making Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm back again. And very apologetic for being gone so long. But I come bearing gifts. A little bit of Lemony Flavored GerIta Fluff. And I promise you're not seeing things, yes I starting this chapter with a little extra from the last chapter so it'll make a bit more sense. Please Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya not me.

"We kissed."

The Italian's mind was reeling with so many things he couldn't process. He looked at Germany and said "I don't know...I need to think..."

Germany took both of Italy's hands in his. "Please Feliciano,you must believe me..." He spoke quietly, pausing to gather his courage. "...Ich liebe dich." He whispered sweetly as he looked deeply Italy's amber-colored eyes.

"I do." Italy spoke quietly taking a hand and cupping Germany's right cheek. "...E ti amo troppo. Cosi tanto." He said cupping the other cheek tenderly before, leaning up slightly and pulling Germany in for another passionate kiss.

Once Germany and Italy got back to Germany's house and inside the kitchen Germany noticed a slip of paper stuck to the fridge.

It was a note from Prussia that read.

~Yo West, Francis, Antonio and Lovino showed up wanting to go out drinking with me. So I left ya this note, from the awesome me! Won't be back til late. P.S I took the six-pack of Jaeger from the fridge! Signed, The Awesome Gilbert.~

Italy after reading the note too, looked up at Germany to see the annoyed look on his face, he giggled gently before slipping both arms around Germany's waist in a hug and nuzzling his face into the surprised German's back.

"Are you hungry Luddy?" Italy whispered changing the subject quickly.

Germany chuckled as he took ahold of one of the hands laying on his waist. "Not really, how about a movie, Feli?" he whispered pulling the hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"Si, that sounds nice." Italy whispered breathlessly, a huge blush covering both his cheeks.

"You go pick out a movie and I'll get the snacks then." Germany said with a smile as he turned still embracing the blushing Italian.

"Pick a good one ok?" He said brushing the auburn lock's from Italy's face aside before kissing his forehead gently.

"Si. I will." Italy said smiling as he turned toward the living room, ran up to the dvd case and started browsing the selection.

"Hmm, let's see now..." He spoke quietly to himself scanning each rack carefully.

"Ah...This one...is perfecto!" He said cheerfully as he spotted a dvd in the bottom right corner. "This is my favorite." Italy said giggling as he put the disk in the dvd player and turned the screen on with a click of the remote before sitting down on the large, grey sofa.

"Which movie did you pick Feli," Germany asked walking into the living room. He had a bowl chips in hand and two colas, that Prussia had thankfully not taken with him like the beer.

"When In Rome," Italy said with a big smile, as he watched Germany sit down on the couch next to him.

Italy giggled when he noticed Ludwig staring at him, which resulted in the blond giving an awkward cough and opening his mouth to say "That's a um...good choice." The German rubbed the back of his neck nervously and handed Italy his cola.

They sat in silence while the previews played, but soon Italy just skipped it all to go to the menu. Ludwig shifted a bit and watched as Italy pressed play and leaned against his side to get comfortable.

Half-way through the movie Italy reached over to the bowl on the coffee table with his eyes still glued to the TV. His hand didn't make it into the bowl at all and caused him to almost fall over.

"Ah! Feliciano!" Germany shouted quickly grabbing the Italian's waist and pulled him back against his body.

After a few moments Germany cleared his throat as he noticed awkward situation he had gotten into with his hands on Italy's hips and his crotch pressed tightly against Italy's ass.

"Uh...B-be careful..." he said stuttering as he let go of Italy's hips. "S-sorry...I uh..." Germany whispered tugging at his shirt collar. 'When did it get so hot in here?' he thought nervously.

"I-It's okay Ludwig." Italy said a bright red blush painting his face as he looked back at Germany nervously then moved forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. The German froze for a moment then kissed back.

Germany grabbed Italy's hips and gently pulled their bodies together, for a moment the logical part his brain shut down, and he let his body react to the sultry kiss and perfect lock of their lips overcome him, his mind beginning to fog.

Italy soon slipped his arms around his neck. and pulled Germany's head closer pressing his lips tighter against his own, his fingers tracing their way through the back of Germany's blonde locks. While the German's hands explored the almost feminine curves of his body.

Italy decided to take things a little further as he moved his hands down Germany's body, pushing them under the black t-shirt and pushing it up...when suddenly Germany's right hand caught one of his and held it still.

"Don't..." Germany said looking at the Italian with darkened, smokey blue eyes.

"Ah...But, Luddy...I.." Italy said stuttering nervously.

Germany cut Italy off by kissing him chastely, and putting a hand to his cheek tenderly.

"I still want you..." Germany spoke feeling nervous him self. "But...let's take this...elsewhere.." He whispered averting his eyes, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh, I understand." Italy said quietly with a smile. "We wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us." Italy chuckled kissing Germany's cheek, before getting up and walking off.

Germany sat there wide-eyed as he watched Italy walk down the hall towards his room, seductively swaying his hips the whole way.

'Damn, does he know what he's doing to me!' Germany thought to himself as he stood up, followed after the auburn haired Italian and came to his room with the door cracked open.

The sight that greeted him made him stop dead in his tracks.

Italy was lying on his bed completely naked, on his stomach, legs swinging back and forth in the air, holding his cheek in his left palm and the other arm resting on the bed.

"Ho aspettato per te, amore mio." Italy said seductively as looked up at Germany with half-lidded eyes and a playful smirk playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you don't mind cliff hangers. The next chapter will live up to this story's M rating. Until then please read and review.  
> Translations:  
> German:  
> Ich Liebe Dich - I love you.  
> Italian:  
> Si - Yes.  
> Perfecto - Perfect.  
> Ho aspettato per te, amore mio. - I've been waiting for you, my love  
> E ti amo troppo. Cosi tanto. - And I love you too. So much.


	7. Chapter 7: Devine Loving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's the next chapter as promised. A little warning for those non-yaoi believers out there this chapter contains male x male sex. It's gonna live up to it's M rating. Please Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya not me.

Italy was lying on his bed completely naked, on his stomach legs swinging back and forth in the air,holding his cheek in his left palm and the other arm resting on the bed.

"Ho aspettato per te, amore mio." Italy said seductively as looked up at Germany with half-lidded eyes and a playful smirk playing on his lips.

"Ah..." Germany said a little surprised as he finally started his way over to the bed. "Feliciano, what is thi..." He tried asking, before taking a quick gasp of air.

Suddenly Italy was sitting up, hands on either sides of the blondes hips, pushing the bottom of the black t-shirt up and kissing the muscular body underneath tenderly.

"Will you take your shirt off, Luddy?" Italy asked looking up at Germany with lust-filled eyes as the blonde ran a hand through his hair. "Please..." He whispered leaning into the gentle touch.

"J-Ja, ok..." Germany stuttered quickly removing his shirt. "Ah..ah..Feli..please..give me a minu..aah!" He said breathlessly as his breath hitched as the Auburn-haired Italian moved his kisses down onto his hipbones. "Take it easy..." He said placing a gentle hand on the Italians bare shoulder.

"But I don't wanna take it easy." Italy chuckled taking a hold of the top Germany's pants and tugging them open. "Don't you think you made me wait long enough." He said tugging at the elastic-waistband of the blondes red boxers playfully.

"and I don't think you can hold out much longer yourself." Italy said with a smirk as he fondled the erection hidden under the thin fabric, before pulling the boxers down. "Can you?" He whispered pulling himself up against Germany's body, letting their erections brush against each other teasingly.

"Well..." Italy whispered in Germany's ear sensually.

"N-Nein..." Germany whispered back hoarsely as he placed a shaking hand on the Italians back.

"Alright then." Italy chuckled closing his eyes a moment before switching their position and shoving Germany onto the bed on his back.

"Oof!" Germany sounded as his back hit the matteress with a soft thud. "What are you..." He began to ask shocked before cutting off in a gasp as Italy began to lick the base of his shaft sensually.

"Just take it easy and lie back." Italy said with a smirk as he glanced at the wide-eyed German gasping with pent up pleasure. "I want make you feel good." He whispered before he began licking up and down again slowly, while keeping eye-contact the whole time.

"Ah..Feli..ci..ano.." Germany gasped out arching his back into gentle bobs of Italy's head. "P-Please...I.." He shuddered running his hands through auburn locks franticly.

Italy lifted his body up so that he could kiss the blondes lips gently. "Please what?" He inquired teasingly as he used a hand to take a hold of Germany's moistened erect member. "Use your words..." He chuckled pumping his hand gently.

"P-please..stop teasing..I can't..take...anymore." Germany struggled to gasp out, letting out small moans as Italy rubbed and caressed him tenderly.

"Well..." Italy said pausing in his ministrations a moment with a smirk. "Since you asked so sweetly." Italy smiled and gently poked at the slit of Germany's cock earing a groan from the other man.

Germany brought his head up to look at the Italian just in time to see him get comfortable between his legs and spread his own long smooth legs. He looked at him owlishly as he saw Italy bring his fingers up to his lips and stick his tongue out ot flick at them. "Italy..."

The Italian smiled and then wrapped his tongue around his fingers then slipped them inside his mouth. He coated them heavily in saliva and pulled them out with an audible pop.

Germany stared at Feliciano as he moved his fingers from his plump lips down to his entrance. Ludwig bit his lip as he watched the italin bring his fingers to his entance and gasped at feeling his hole twitch against the pad of his finger.

He moaned loudly as he wiggled in a slinder digit, working it in deep enough to add a second.

He blushed a deep red as he lolled his head to the side and looked up at Ludwig. His brown eyes locked onto the blue ones that stared at him intensely.

He broke eye contact by slipping his eyes shut and letting out a deep groan as he added a third finger. His length began to twitch as he worked all three in him, preparing himself for the large German infront of him.

He could feel his body start to slump but quickly straighted back up to let out a loud moan, close to a scream, of pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked at Germany. Ludwig was a blushing mess and his own cock was still wet from ealier and now leaking. Pre-cum dribbling down the side.

He pulled his fingers out and moved over to the German's leaking manhood. He got onto his lap and smiled at Germany. "It'll probably be a little difficult with out um, lube.." Italy mused as he kept his himself just above Germany's massive length.

"But, I'm sure I can manage." Once he had said this he lowered himself onto Germany slowly. The german instictivly moving his hands up to Italy's hips to help guide him down. He grunted as he felt himself being sheathed in the Italian's tight heat.

Then Feliciano pressed his hands firmly on the German's chest once he had gotten adjusted to his length. He blushed a deep rose red as he pushed his ass up Germany's cock and then let gravity bring him down.

The German grunted and held onto the Italian's hips and thighs as he helped him move up and down.

Italy moaned loudly and began to push up more quickly, working up a steady pace. "L-Luddy..." Feliciano closed his eyes as he lolled his head back as he slammed back down on Germany. He screamed out his lovers name as his sweet spot was struck dead on.

Germany let out a low growl at feeling Italy's tight heat squeeze and rub his member perfectly.

After a while of thrusting steadily Italy's body began to shudder and tremble with the pleasure building up inside him, it was getting harder to hold himself up and with the next push his hand slipped and his upper body collapsed against the blond's slick torso.

"Ah! I'm s-sorry..."Italy blushed and moved to straighten up again. Germany smiled and laced his fingers with Italy's and put a hand on his waist.

"It's okay, Feli." The German smoothly rolled over, holding Italy as he did so. The Italy was now on his back and Germany above them. Their bodies still connected and and more than willing to release their pent up lust.

Ah...Nnnn...uhhh...Oh!" Italy moaned out as Germany thust into him with torturous vigor. If the blond German above him kept this up he wouldn't last much longer. "F-faster...please.." Italy begged grabbing Germany's hips and pulled them hard. "Right there!" He shouted as Germany hit his sweet spot again his tightening grip causing nail marks. "I d-don't think..I can take any...m-more." Italy shuddering arching his back with each thrust from his blond lover.

Germany smilled at the delicious sounds coming from the petite Italian beaneath him. "Well..." Germany leaned down and whispered hoarsely in Italy's ear. "...then, cum for me." He said in a sensual growl before he kissed the auburn haired Italians collar bone.

Italy clawed at the bed sheets as his back arched more and more. His body trembling with every thrust, no longer able to take anymore. He let out a cry of absolute pleasure and screamed Germany's name. "LUDWIG!"

His body convulsed as his hot cum released between their bodies, coating their lower stomachs in its sticky essence.

Germany watched Italy do this hungrily as he felt the familiar heat pool in his lower regions. He growled out Italy's name as he finally reached his climax once Italy finished.

The Italian's tight heat constricting even more around him as he came. He filled Feliciano to the brim with his seed, to the point of it overflowing and spilling out around his cock. He rode out that blissful moment inside the Italian then pulled out as he collapsed next to him.

They both sat there catching there breath for a few moment before Germany rolled onto his side and saw Italy lying there fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with each even breath and a contented smile on his face.

'For once this site isn't so bad.' Germany thought amused to himself. "I love you, Feli." He whispered kissing the Italian on the top of his head gently, before laying his forehead against Italy's.

"I...love you..too." Italy mumbled in response barely awake still as he snuggled in closer to the blond embrace happily. Soon they had both fallen into a deep blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That's it for now. Be On the look out for the next chapter. Please Read and Review.  
> Translation:  
> Italian:  
> Ho aspettato per te, amore mio. - I've been waiting for you, my love.


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm back and working hard to please my loyal reader with an update.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya not me.

The Next morning Germany woke up to the sound of birds outside his window singing again and with a smile he looked down at sleeping, auburn haired Italian in his arms before taking a free hand to stroke his soft cheek. 'He's so cute.' he thought before leaning over and kissing Italy's forehead gently.

After a few moments Germany rubbed his eyes tiredly, sat up quietly so he could get up, afterwards he pulled his blanket back up onto the Italian's shoulders.

He smiled as he slipped on some boxers and a black pair of pajama bottoms and started to get his clothes and the Italian's clothes together in a hamper. 'Looks like it's laundry day today.' he thought grabbing Italy's dinner jacket

Suddenly a little black box came tumbling out of the jacket's pocket and rolled to a stop on the ground, on it's side.

"What's this?" he whispered leaning over to pick the box up gently, and open it curiously.

"My ring?" He breathed out quietly staring at the shining ruby and emerald tomato ring.

He blushed looking down at Italy. 'He kept my ring...' He thought smiling as went over to the bed, placed the open ring box on his pillow on the bed and then left the room with a smile.

As he left his room he almost ran into Prussia who was lurking right outside his room with a creepy smile on his face.

"Guten Morgen, Little Bro!" Prussia said loudly pulling Germany into a headlock so he could noogey him. "Congrats on finally sucking it up and nailing Ita..."

Before Prussia could finish Germany used his elbow to force his way out of the noogey hold.

"You were listening?!" Germany whispered harshly as he grabbed the Prussian by his shirt collar. "What is wrong with you,Gilbert?!" he growled.

"Hey, West don't get all mad at mein awesome self! It's your fault for being so loud." Prussia said ignoring the obvious glare he was recieving. "How could I not listen in on mein little bruder getting him a little..." He continued with a smirk.

"Will you shut up about that already!?" Germany whispered loudly smacking Prussia upside the head. "And get the hell away from the room, Feliciano's still sleeping!" He said shoving Gilbert down the hall with one arm.

"Ja ja. I'm just so proud of mein Bruder." Prussia said with a laugh. "Hey west, can you make me some Apfelstrudel for breakfast." He asked when they reached the entrance to the kitchen.

"Ja. Okay, I'll bake some." Germany said rolling his eyes. "But not just for you...I'm making some for everybody." He said gathering all his ingredients.

"Und while I'm baking this..." He said putting a bunch of apples in a bowl, set a cutting board down and grabbing a large cutting knife. "You can go pick up a new twelve pack of mein Jaeger." He said pausing in cutting his apples to pull a $20 bill from his pocket and handed it to Prussia.

"Alright fine." Prussia said grumbling as he pocketed the cash. "I'm going." he said walking to the front door.

"There better be a full case when you get back!" Germany called after him sternly earning a irritated 'Ja ja.' from Prussia.

Meanwhile inside Germany's bedroom Italy woke up and reached a hand over beside him looking for Germany's body.

After a few moments of groping around blindly he opened one eye to glance at Germany's side of the bed groggily. "Luddy?" he whispered finding it empty and opened both eyes.

'I wonder where he's at?' Italy wondered sitting up and glancing down at Germany's side of the bed again.

"What's this?" He said once he saw the ring box sitting open atop the pillow. "The ring he gave me?" He said picking up the ring box up and pulled the ring out to admire it.

"I never gave him my answer..." Italy said thoughtfully as he slipped the ring on his right ring finger and admired the way it complimented his lightly tanned skin tone.

"It's so beautiful." Italy whispered watching it shimmer in the morning sunlight, before getting up, pulling on his boxers and one of Germany's white button up shirts.

He decided to make the bed before he went to find Germany, who was in the kitchen having coffee and talking to Hungary as she's finishing putting the dishes away.

He stood next to the doorway to listen quietly, he wanted to surprise them.

"So, you and Italy are dating now, right?" Hungary asked Germany after he finished talking to her.

"That's right." German said with a chuckle before taking a sip of his coffee. "He never did give me an answer to my proposal though." He said with a sigh as set the mug on the counter.

That's when Italy decided to bound into to the room and glomp Germany happilly."Yes!" He said gently as he snuggled against the German's broad chest.

"W was?" Germany stuttered confused, putting an arm around Italy's small shoulders.

"My answer is Yes!" Italy shouted cheerfully. "I will marry you!" He said beaming as he pulled back the baggy sleeve on his right arm and showed them both the ruby and emerald tomato on his ring finger.

"Really?!" Germany asked incredulously.

"Si." Italy giggled."Ti amo, Luddy." He said with a smile,before he leaned up and gave Germany a gentle kiss.

"The ring is beautiful." Hungary said with a girlish giggle. "And congrats you two." she said pulling them both in for a hug.

"Danke,Elizabeta." Germany whispered quickly clearing his throat, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Grazie, Mama Lizzie!" Italy said clasping both hands in front of him cheerfully.

"Now, Feli let me do the laundry really quickly and then you and I can talk about wedding stuff, okay?" She giggled grabbing his hands excitedly.

"Si! That sounds Magnifico!" Italy said excited too.

"Alright then, I'll just go and leave you two alone now." She said with a giggle as she headed quickly towards the bedrooms to gather laundry.

'Now to retrieve that other hidden camera from the bedroom.' she thought giggling as she quickened her pace. 'Kiku's really gonna love this!' She thought with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I worked my tail making sure it was up to snuff for my loyal readers. Be on the look out for the next chapter and Please Read and Review. And Below are some Translations.  
> Translations:  
> Italian:  
> Si - Yes  
> Ti Amo - I love you  
> Grazie - Thanks  
> Magnifico - Magnificent  
> German:  
> Guten Morgen - Good Morning  
> Mein - My  
> Bruder - Brother  
> Ja Ja - Yes Yes or Yeah Yeah  
> Apfelstrudel - Apple Strudel  
> Und - And  
> Was - What  
> Danke - Thank You


	9. Chapter 9:Wedding Bells A Ringing Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for my readers.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya not me.

Hungary worked hard that day after retrieving her hidden cameras, gathering the clothes from the hamper and getting them washed quickly.

Once all that was finished she rejoined Germany and Italy in the kitchen as they ate their Apfelstrudel.

Sitting down at the table she began a discussion between the three of them about Wedding Dates, Plans, Menus and The Guest List.

Later that day Austria came by to pick up Hungary for a dinner date. And Germany could hear her discussing the wedding details with him as they slowly made their way toward the front door.

Two months later the joyous event arrived after much anticipation from the two eager grooms.

After America had heard of the up coming wedding he had offered up the idea of a wedding in New York's own Central Park. He and Italy had decided that New York would be a great place after consulting Germany on the matter.

America also offered up a plane ride and a stay in the best suite at The New York Palace. All expenses free of course.

'Nothing's too good for my guests!' Germany remembered hearing the American say cheerfully over the phone to Italy.

So It was done everyone had flown out a week early, once the time had almost come. They took that week to tour the city and relax a bit.

Prussia threw a sort of bachelor party, really not much to say, It was just a bunch of beer drinking and a few of the guys doing drunk karaoke.

But, finally the wedding day was here!

'Today's the big day...' Germany thought with a smile as he buttoned up the top two buttons on his white dress shirt. 'I'm so nervous.' Germany thought anxiously as he glanced out the wall length glass-window at the skyline of New York City.

Suddenly the door to his suite swung open loudly breaking his thoughts.

"Hey, West! It's almost time!" Prussia yelled excitedly as he took loud steps through the door and strode up to his little brother to inspect him.

"I can't believe this!" he said laughing as he put a hand over his face to block any more laughs.

"I don't see what's so funny, Gilbert!" Austria said striding through the door and up to the two other men with a black tux jacket and dark green tie in his arms.

"Just look at him!" Prussia yelled back annoyed. "It's almost time to go and he doesn't even have his dress shirt on all the way, hair's not done and shoes aren't on." He said with a smirk as he plopped himself down on the sofa holding a bag with a couple of bottles of beer and other drinks.

"And he says he's ready to get married today!" Prussia said with a loud laugh as he popped the top off a beer and took a long gulp.

"Yes well, you're not of much help yourself right now, Gilbert." Austria said helping Germany into his jacket.

"Ja. Quit sitting around go get my shoes, gel, hair-brush and cologne from the bathroom!" Germany said loudly as he adjusted the jacket here and there.

"Hmm, Nice." Austria said standing back to look Germany over a bit. "Very nice, now let's get this tie on you." He said quickly stepping forward and slinging the green tie around Germany's neck.

Germany sat perfectly still feeling silly as Austria tied his tie and adjusted the length and tightness every once in a while before finally deciding it looked good.

"I could've put my tie on myself." Germany said with a laugh as he adjusted the white shirt collar.

"Yes, I know." Austria said with a smile. "But, it wouldn't have looked as neat as mine does." he said gesturing at the mirror behind Germany.

"I guess your right." Germany said turning around to look at his reflection.

"You gotta admit you look sharp..." Prussia said as he walked up to his little brother. "Now that Mr. Fancypants here has dressed you up." He said with a laugh as he set the stuff Germany asked for on a nearby table.

"Look here you, Ludwig is nervous enough." Austria said getting huffy as Prussia walked past him. "He doesn't need you and your silly jokes right now!" Austria said following Prussia back to the sofa.

'Oh well...' Germany thought with a smile as gelled his hair back and brushed down any unruly locks.

'Something's never change.' He thought fondly watching his brother and Austria arguing behind him in the mirror as he sprayed his cologne on quickly.

"You know West, I don't know why you don't just wear you're hair down today." Prussia said breaking off his argument with Austria.

"You know how much Ita-Chan loves it when you wear it down." Prussia said with a smirk.

"I know he does." Germany said walking over to the chair next the sofa with his shoes and sat down. "But I've got to look nice for today." Germany said pulling his shoes on one at a time.

'Feliciano...I wonder how his morning is going?' Germany thought wistfully to himself with a smile as he laced both his shoes up tightly.

Suddenly Japan walked through the open door.

"Ludwig-San are you finished getting ready yet, the car to take you to the park." Japan said bowing politely.

"Um, yes thank you Kiku." Germany said standing up and walking over to the raven haired male after the other two had.

"We're ready." Austria said pushing his glasses up. "Thank you." He said bowing a bit before walking out the door with Prussia behind him.

"See ya at the wedding, Kiku!" Prussia said cheerfully. "I'm outta here." he said with a wave.

"Ludwig-san, wait a moment please." Japan said carefully putting a hand on Germany's shoulder to stop him. "I apologize for touching you." japan said giving a small bow, before continuing.

"I just wanted to let you know that Italy will be along soon after you leave. He'll be in his own car and not to worry because Elizabeta-san and I will be with him." He said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you for letting me know." Germany said smiling.

"You looked worried." Japan said with a sympathetic smile." Oh, Yes and this is for you." He said pulling a small green trinket from his bag he was carrying.

"What is it?" Germany asked curiously, looking at it when Japan handed it to him.

It was a small dark green, silk coin purse with a golden bell on it hanging off a hand-woven string. It had a black string holding the purse closed, two sets of different characters on the front and back, and flowers of different colors woven into the fabric.

"It's a love and luck charm." Japan said with a smile. "See the writing on the front says love and the back says luck." He said pointing at each sets of characters.

"I hand-made it myself." He said proudly but with a humble smile on his face.

"And it's meant to be carried in a pocket or on a wallet." He said pointing out the woven string.

"Thank you, Kiku." Germany said pulling japan over for a quick heartfelt hug. "It means a lot to me." Germany said letting go and put the charm in his coat pocket.

"It was no problem." Japan said bowing, a small blush covering his cheeks, he still hadn't gotten used to being hugged.

"You'd better go so you won't be late." Japan said glancing at his watch. "Good luck."

"Ok, I'll see you there." Germany said with a smile. "Thank you." He said with a wave as he walked off quickly.

Once Germany had left Japan quietly left the room and walked to the one next door where Italy was getting ready.

Inside there were two women helping Italy get ready, one was Miss Hungary who was busy tying Italy's tie tightly for him and the other was a younger female with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair in a pixie-cut.

She was currently wearing, a white off the shoulder peasant top, a red skirt that went down to her knees, calf length black boots and red rimmed glasses.

Her eyes focused intently on the task of tying the laces up on the boys shoes as she talked to him as well.

Italy one the other hand was frowning nervously as he chatted with her and Hungary fretfully.

"Mama Lizzie, are you sure my hair isn't messy!" He said putting a hand to his head trying to flatten any stray locks. "Do my clothes have wrinkles!" He whimpered looking down at his white tux.

"You look fine, Feliciano-Kun." Japan said with a light-hearted chuckle as he walked in and closed the door.

"Grazie, Ki-Hon!" Italy said waving happy to see his friend.

"I brought the stuff you asked for, Elizabeta-san." He said quickly turning his attention to the fawn haired woman as he held up his bag.

"Thanks, Kiku." Hungary said standing up and walking over to Japan and taking the bag he handed her. "Let's see here?" She said going through the bag.

"Bouquet of red roses, Valley Lily and Heliotropes, blue carnation for lapel, and..." She stopped her check-list when she saw something unexpected.

"Hmm, What's this Kiku?" she asked pulling out the item and handing it to Japan.

"Oh, this is a Love and Luck charm I made by hand for Feliciano-Kun." He said with a smile as he walked over to Italy.

The charm in his hand looked exactly like the one Germany had gotten except it was pink with a white string tying the bag closed and had a silver bell on it instead of a golden one.

"It's supposed to be the something new you asked for." He said looking back at Hungary before handing the charm to Italy.

"Gee, thanks Ki-Hon!" Italy said getting up now that his shoes were tied. "It's pretty!" Italy said admiring the charm.

"I glad you like it." japan said smiling. "It's supposed to be carried in your pocket." He said showing Italy a coat pocket he could put it in, when The brown-haired girl interrupted.

"I'm sorry to be rude, Mr. Honda..." The girl said coming over to them. "But, Elizabeta and I can't find the six pence in the bag you gave us." She said bowing a bit.

" Oh, no problem." Japan said bowing back. "The six-pence is in this coin-purse." He said pointing to the coin purse on the end of Italy's charm.

"And please call me Kiku." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, ok..." The girl said blushing. "Kiku...I'm Sami Gonzales." She said with a smile.

"Oh, so you're the new Country every ones been saying so much about." Japan said with another smile. "Very pleased to meet you." He said with a laugh.

"That's me...I'm Mexico at your service." she said with a giggle. "It's nice to finally meet you too." She said brushing a stray hair from her eyes.

"Alright you two enough flirting we have to get Feliciano ready." Hungary said with a laugh as she tyed the red ribbon; from her old dress around the bouquet and into a bow.

"Yes, of course." Sami said grabbing the blue carnation from the table and placed it neatly into the lapel of Italy's white tuxedo coat.

"Here." Japan said turning around after getting the bouquet from Hungary. "Take these."

Suddenly Japan's cell phone rang. "Hello." He said answering it quickly. "Already?" He asked watching Hungary adjust Italy's pink tie and Sami pat out any wrinkles in the white tux the Italian wore.

"That was fast." He answered the person on the other end as he watched Italy make a nervous face as the Italian fiddled with the Iron Cross around his neck.

"Hai. We'll be down in a few minutes." He said hanging up quickly. "The car's here to get us." He said turning to the other's as he put his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Oh, ok." Sami said standing up and going over to the sofa to grab her coat and purse. "I'm ready to go." She said skipping back over to the others.

"Alright. Just let me add one last finishing touch." Hungary said with a smile as she fished a black ring box out of her purse, on the table.

"Here you go." She said pulling Italy's ruby and emerald, tomato engagement ring out and slipped it on his right ring finger. "Looks good." She said with a giggle.

"That's lovely." Sami said admiring Italy's ring.

"So that's the famous ring you kept bragging about." Japan said in awe as he admired it as well.

"Thank you." Italy said beaming. "That's right." He said with a laugh.

"Come on, now guys or we'll be late." Hungary said snapping everyone's attention back to the time and rushing everyone out of the room.

As they all walked down the hall, towards the elevator, Hungary turned to Italy with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Feli, don't worry." She said brushing stray hairs from his face. "Smile. Everything's going to be alright." She giggled as the boarded the elevator.

"But what if we forgot the wedding ring..." Italy started to say, but Hungary spoke up.

"Don't worry, Kiku has the wedding ring." She said touching Italy's shoulder gently. "Right, Kiku." she said looking at raven haired male across from them.

"That's right." He said smiling. "See." He said pulling a ring box from his coat and opened it to show Italy a gold wedding band with a three small diamonds of green, white, and red in a horizontal line, as well as an engraving of _Ti Amo!_ on the inside, before closing it and replacing it in his coat pocket again.

"See, Everything's alright." Hungary said with a laugh as they all got out and greeted Greece in the lobby.

"Hey, everyone." Greece said quietly as he stood up from the one of the waiting chairs, with Germouser in his arms, Tama on his left shoulder and Itabby on top of his head all wearing ribbons.

"Congratulations, Feliciano." He said waving at the auburn haired boy. "The car's here." he said pointing out the doorway.

"Thank you for calling me, Heracles." Japan said with a smile as he walked up to cat-lover.

"You're welcome, Kiku." he said smiling small as he gently pulled Japan in for a quick hug and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go." He said releasing a now very red in the face Japan as he turned to everyone else.

"What was that!?" Japan asked franticly feeling embarrassed that his boyfriend would do such a thing in public.

"That wasn't funny!" He whined at Greece who laughed lightly as he began following everyone else to the car.

And with that they were on their way to Central Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This story is nearing it's end soon. Be on the lookout for the next chapter and Please Read and Review. Below is some extra information and the translations as usual.  
> A couple of things to explain. I included two Wedding day superstitions.  
> 1\. It is bad luck for the groom to see his bride (or other groom in this case.) before the wedding ceremony. - Note that Germany leaves before Italy, without checking in on him and also he takes a separate car.  
> 2\. The old poem - Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue and a Silver Sixpence In Her Shoe. - For this I used The Iron Cross Necklace that Germany gave Italy is the something old. (See chapter 4: Pact of Steel. Let's just say that after a bit of searching Italy finally found it again.)  
> The Love-Luck Charms Japan gives Italy and Germany are the something new.  
> The red ribbon off of Hungary's old dress which she ties around the bouquet is the something borrowed.  
> The blue carnation in Italy's lapel is the something blue.  
> The silver six pence is included not being carried in Italy's shoe but inside the coin purse on the charm Japan gave him.  
> And The nickname Ki-Hon.  
> And Italy calls Japan, Ki-Hon a couple of times in this chapter. It's a nickname I made up for him to call Japan, it's a combination his first and last name, Kiku Honda.  
> The cats with Greece.  
> There are three cat's with Greece when we see him. Germouser, Itabby and Tama. Those are Germany, Italy and Japan's cat's. Look up the names on Google to see them. Greece was being a cat sitter. lol. And yes I'm a fan GiriPan.  
> Translations:  
> Italian:  
> Ti Amo - I love you.  
> Grazie - Thanks.  
> German:  
> Ja - Yes or Yeah  
> Apfelstrudel - Apple Strudel  
> Japanese:  
> Chan - Used for young people. or to show affection.  
> San - Used as Mr. or Mrs. Ms. or Miss.  
> Kun - Used fondly between close male friends. Or something an older male will call a younger male.  
> Hai - Yes


	10. Chapter 10:Wedding Bells A Ringing Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's the next chapter up as fast as I could just like I promised. Enjoy Please.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

Meanwhile at the park a bunch of different countries were arriving and helping set up finishing touches.

Sweden held the ladder still for Finland as he went around putting flowers, streamers and balloons up in the trees and bushes.

Germany, Prussia and Austria had arrived a few minutes before. Austria and Prussia were helping set up a few tables and chairs around the area as Germany was told to sit down and wait.

'I don't know why I have to just sit here.' Germany thought drumming his fingers on his right leg.

'Austria said it's so I won't get dirty, but I really think I should help out.' He thought glancing up when he saw a big car pull up into the parks parking lot.

Once the car's engine shut off a few moments later a quartet of blonde males stepped out of the vehicle one at a time.

It was France, Britain, America and Canada. The four of them walked up to where Germany was sitting and greeted him.

"Bonjour, mon ami and congratulations!" France said in his usual flamboyant manner. "Why the long face?" He said when he saw how down Germany really seemed.

"I hate to say this, but Francis is right." Britain said sitting down next to Germany. "Why so glum, old friend?" he said folding his hands on his lap daintily.

"It's nothing really." Germany spoke looking between them both as he spoke. "I just wish these guys would let me help." He said with a smirk.

"What?!" America said loudly. "Dude, are you kidding todays the day for you to be lazy and let everyone else do the work." He said with a laugh.

Suddenly Canada spoke up quietly.

"No. I get it." Canada said gently. "You want something to do to distract you from the nervousness you feel, right." He said with a smile as he titled his head cutely.

"Um, Ja." Germany said quietly. "That's right." He said surprised that someone actually understood his problem.

"Well why don't you help us unload some of the stuff from our car." Canada offered with a sweet smile.

"We could use a strong person to carry the big stuff, eh." He said. "What do you say guys?"

"Well I think we had enough strength to handle it with me here!" America said speaking up right away.

"Oh, shut it already, Alfred." Britain said pushing America aside. "We'd be glad to have the help." he said standing.

"You can help Francis with all the food boxes and cooking equipment if you like." Britain said helping Germany up. "What do you say Francis?" He said turning to the blue-eyed French-man.

"Oui. That sounds excellent." He said with smile. "Let's go." he said leading his group back to the large vehicle.

Meanwhile in the parking lot Spain and Romano had just arrived in their car.

"I just don't see why you and I have to set up the tents and tarps for this stupid potato eater!" Romano yelled as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door.

"This is just so ridiculous..." He muttered stomping towards the trunk and opening it roughly.

"Oh, come on, Lovi..." Spain said getting out right behind Romano. "Can't you be happy for your little brother's wedding day, mi pequeno tomate?" Spain asked walking to the trunk to help get the equipment out.

"No! I can't." Romano said with a huff as he hauled a heavy bag onto his shoulders.

"and I told you not to call me that, Antonio!" He yelled slamming the trunk shut.

"Oh, Lovi, you know it's cute." Spain said in a sing-song voice. "And you never know perhaps we can get married after your brother does." Spain said with a laugh as he saw Romano's face go red.

"Oh, Shut up!" Romano yelled annoyed as he attempted to kick Spain in the butt.

Germany and the other blondes with him took notice of the commotion that had arrived.

Spain was rubbing his ass in pain as his eyes met Germany's and gave a sheepish wave. Romano just scowled and stormed off to but the bag down in its proper place.

"Oh Antonio, are you alright," asked the flamboyant Frenchmen as he tackled him in a hug.

"Si, Hola Francis." The Brit behind France scoffed and grabbed his French idiot off of Spain.

Antonio smiled at him and the other blondes, then looked over at the man of the hour.

"Hola Ludwig! Congratulations," exclaimed the Spaniard as he hobbled up to him.

"Ja, hi. Are you sure you're okay," asked Germany as he watched Spain straighten up and try to look less pained.

"Asi asi, I'm fine! You know how Lovi is." The Spaniard gave a half-hearted smile and looked around for his feisty Italian; finally spotting him a few yards away.

"Well I better go help out, see you later Ludwig." Antonio gave a smile and hobbled over to his Italian.

"Ja, see you." Germany said shaking his head in amusement before turning to the other four blondes. "So let's get started moving this stuff."

He said walking up the trunk with France in tow.

"Oui, of course." France said taking the car keys and opening the trunk. "First these and these." France said taking two boxes out one at a time and putting them on the ground in front of Germany with a laugh. "Can you handle it." He said sarcastically

"I can handle anything you give me Frenchie!" Germany said in a mock challenging voice as he stretched his arm muscles.

"Good." France said with a smile. "Because these are mine..." He said pulling the boxes his direction and dropping a small drink cooler and portable barbecue by Germany's feet. "and these...Are for you." France said with a laugh.

"Oh, Ja funny." Germany picking up the barbecue with ease. "...laugh it up, pretty boy." he said with a smirk kneeling down to pick up the cooler. "Where should I take these?" he asked the blonde Frenchman who was now handing out other boxes to his blonde family.

"See the tarp that Antonio and Lovino just set up by the trees?" Britain said nodding his head in the direction of a grove of small trees. "You can set up the barbecue there and put the cooler next to it if you will." he said gripping the large box he was handed tightly. "We can do the rest." he said politely before turning to Canada after Germany walked away.

"Hey, Alfred when we're done getting these food boxes unpacked..." He started talking before being interrupted by America.

"He's Matthew, Arthur," exclaimed America, shaking his head. "Geeze, you'd think you'd be able to tell the difference between your kids by now," he continued with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, bollocks, your right Alfred." Britain said with a sheepish grin. "So sorry, Matthew." he said handing Matthew a bag of Ice and two cases of soda.

"It's ok..." Canada said almost dropping the ice. "I'm used to it." He said with a quiet sigh.

"Now then, Alfred." Britain said turning back to America. "Once Francis and I are done unpacking , can you take these and start grilling them." he said tapping two boxes labeled hot-dogs and hamburgers with his foot.

"Yeah ok." America said with a big grin. "Got anything for me to do while I wait?" He said with a laugh.

"Oui, start the grill, you'll need this." He said with a laugh as he tosses America a pack of matches. "And this." He said dropping a bag of charcoal and bottle of lighter fluid next to the teens feet.

"Ok, that'll be easy." America said with a laugh as he picked up the bag of charcoal and lighter fluid before he pocketed the matches.

"Come on, Mattie." he said with a smile as he wrapped one of his arms around Canada's.

"Oh, ok." Canada said with a blush as he followed America over to the tent Germany was at.

Germany acknowledged the two boys with a small wave as he walked past them towards a tree where Sweden and Finland were working.

Canada set the soda boxes on the ground and set about opening them up carefully when he couldn't hold his comments back anymore.

"Hey, Al..." He said quietly picking up the ice bag and tried opening it.

"Yeah, Mattie." America said with a glance Canada's way, once he had filled the grill with charcoal. "You need help there?" He asked with a smile.

"Um...no...I mean yes and thank you..but.." Canada responded quickly, trying not to be rude but also trying to get out what he wanted to say. "That's not...I was...well.." He stuttered embarrassed as he watched America rip a hole in the bag of ice and dump it into the cooler.

"That's not what?" America said sitting next to Canada to help him with putting the drinks in the cooler. "What were you gonna say?" He said smiling at his little brother happily.

"Umm...I...I just wanted to thank you.." Canada said fiddling with the can of sprite he had in his hands. "Y'know for defending me...earlier...I shoulda..."He whispered finally tossing it in the cooler with a sigh.

"You shoulda nothing, Mattie!" America said with a serious look. "If any thing Arthur, should know which son is which!" he said with a stubborn look in Britain's direction. "Like I said earlier." He said pulling his little brother in for a hug.

"Well, thanks, Al." Canada said smiling.

"You're welcome, Mattie." He said pulling apart just long enough to smile at Canada. "I love you." He said kissing the violet eyed blonde on the lips gently.

"I love you too." Canada said resting his head against America's with a contented smile on his face.

"Alright." America said standing up again after a few minutes. "Come on, Mattie." He said putting a hand out for Canada to take. "We got grilling to do." He said winking as he grabbed the lighter fluid of the ground and poured some over the charcoal.

"Ok." Canada said with a smile as he handed America the matches. "Ready, eh?" He asked standing back as he watched America light up the grill.

"I'm so ready to start cooking up some burgers!" America said with a loud enthusiastic laugh. "Hey, Matt, can you go get the boxes of burgers and dogs?" He said turning to his little brother as he happily twirled the spatula in his hand.

"Okay, sure." Canada said with a smile as he ran back over to France and Britain.

Meanwhile over by the tree with Germany, Sweden and Finland. Germany watched the two work.

Sweden holding the ladder steady with both arms and a determined look, as Finland worked to place the flowers and banners contentedly.

"Nice job with the decorations. They look great." Germany said with a thankful smile. "Thank you for making everything so special." He said glancing around the whole park.

"'S'no pr'bl'm." Sweden said glancing to the side at Germany. "W's, T'no's 'dea." He said quietly as he looked back up at Finland who had just finished hanging a set of green and white streamers.

"Uh...What Berwald meant to say was that 'It's no problem and we're happy you like it.' " Finland said with a shy smile.

"Hey, Sverige, can you hand me that bunch of pink roses?" He said pointing at a small bunch of roses on the ground.

"..." Sweden glanced down at the flowers at the ground then back up at Finland. "Y's're?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be ok." Finland said with a laugh. "Mr. Ludwig can hold the ladder up, right?" He said reassuring Sweden before looking at Germany with a nervous smile.

"Ja. Sure." Germany said taking ahold of one side gently.

"See, all safe." Finland said smiling down at Sweden.

"W'll, 'k." Sweden said reluctantly letting go of the ladder so he could step down and grab the flowers on the ground. "H're." He said getting back up onto the low step quickly and handing Finland the flowers.

"Th'nks, L'd." He said looking at Germany as he took a hold of the ladder's side again.

"Ja. No problem." Germany said with a laugh as he wandered away to watch Prussia, Russia and China set up and decorate chairs.

Meanwhile back over in the parking lot at France's car the sound of bickering could be heard as the two blondes there unloaded the last of the boxes.

"Oh, come now, Francis!" Britain said trying to grab the very last box. "Don't be so difficult, just this once work with me!" He said frustrated as France batted his hand away from the box.

"Non, non, non, Artie-kins, I'm not being difficult." France said grabbing the green-eyed male gently by the arm. "I'm just simply asking that you wait until Roderich gets here, he's going to take care of that box." He said pulling Britain into firm, but romantic embrace.

"I just don't see why you won't let me carry it." Britain said with a huff.

"Ohh, mon petit lapin...That's a special box." France said kissing the back of the island nation neck teasingly. "We wouldn't want it dropped..." He whispered in Britain ear seductively.

"And let's face it, mon amour...you're very clumsy." He finished with a laugh as Britain pushed him away in a huff.

"Why you stupid, bloody Frog!" Britain yelled struggling to hide his red face. "I'll show you clumsy...you..you..Git you!" He said grabbing France's shirt collar.

"I maybe a Frog and a Git, mon amour, but..." France said perfectly calmly as he reached forward and took a hold of Britain's shirt. "But, you're the one who has my name tattooed over your heart." He said pulling the shirt down enough to reveal a tattoo, with a red rose and his name in cursive, black ink.

"Oh, shut up!" Britain yelled grabbing his shirt away from France's grip and pulled it back into it's proper place.

"I love you, too." France said with a cat-like smile before kissing the green-eyed male in front of him on the neck.

When a yell surprised them both.

"Come on, you two!" Austria yelled strutting up to the two of them quickly. "We don't have time for your flirting." He said with a disapproving shake of his head.

"We have to get these desserts ready and put the finishing touches on this cake." He said grabbing the cake box with ease and grace. "Now, come on." He said walking off quickly without them towards a closed tent.

After a minute of silence France leaned over to pick up two of the boxes on the ground.

"See, it didn't hurt to wait until Roderich got here, now did it?" France said turning to Britain with a smirk after he closed the trunk tightly.

"Oh, whatever." Britain said with an annoyed sigh as he picked up the other two boxes. "Let's just go." He grumbled as he started to follow Austria.

"Somebody's huffy..." France said quickly walking to catch up to the shorter blonde. "Don't worry...we can always finish what we started, when we get back to the hotel." France whispered to Britain as he walked past him quickly towards the tent.

"Bloody hell Francis! What's wrong with you?!" Britain said storming off after the retreating French man, with his face covered in a deep red blush. 'That idea sounds so perfect though.' he thought to himself with a smirk.

Meanwhile behind them, a short while after they had gone inside their tent, the car with Hungary, Japan, Greece, Mexico and most importantly Italy had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well that chapter was a blast to write, adding little cameos to my other fav couples, let's see if you can name them all. Below as usual are the translations. Please Read and Review. And Keep an eye out for the next chapter.  
> Translations:  
> German: Ja. - Yes.  
> French:  
> Bonjour, mon ami - Hello, my friend.  
> Oui - Yes  
> Non,non,non - No,no,no  
> mon petite lapin- My little bunny  
> mon amour - My love  
> Spanish:  
> mi pequeno tomate - My little tomato.  
> Si - Yes  
> Hola - Hello  
> Asi Asi - So so  
> Sverige - A nickame that Finland calls Sweden.  
> Berwaldish:  
> "'S'no pr'bl'm." - "It's no problem."  
> "W's, T'no's 'dea." - "It was, Tino's idea."  
> "Y's're?" - "You sure?"  
> "W'll, 'k." - "Well, ok."  
> "H're." - "Here."  
> "Th'nks, L'd." - "Thanks, Lud."


	11. Chapter 11: Vows, A Kiss and Cake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here we are my friends the last chapter of this love story, it maybe short but it's very sweet.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

The car with Hungary, Japan, Greece, Mexico and most importantly Italy had arrived.

Soon everyone was watching the two grooms exchange I dos and rings as Antonio officiated the ceremony for them.

"Senoras y Senores, we are gathered here today to celebrate the special love between Feliciano and Ludwig, by joining their hands in marriage." Spain said smiling as he addressed the large group with enthusiasm.

"True love is a very special once in a lifetime thing..." Spain continued speaking happily. "...and I believe life would be a very lonely road to travel without someone share to that love with." He said looking Romano in the eyes with a romantic smile, making the stubborn Italians cheeks get red.

"So, without further ado..." He said with a smile before turning to Germany and Italy who were standing there looking very anxious and excited.

"Today your separate lives become one, today friends become family..." Spain spoke reverently as he gestured towards the group of people in the chairs. "Will you release the past and fearlessly embrace your future life together?" He asked them both completely seriously.

"We will." Germany and Italy both answered without a moments hesitation.

"Bueno. Now, please face each other..." He said smiling as he watched them position themselves. "...and join hands." He said putting their hands together gently.

"Do you, Ludwig Beilschmidt take Feliciano Vargas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Spain asked turning to Germany.

"I do." Germany spoke happily as he slipped the golden wedding band onto Italy's right ring finger gently.

"And do you Feliciano Vargas take Ludwig Beilschmidt to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Spain asked turning to Italy with a smile.

"Si!" Italy shouted excitedly. "I mean...I do." He said blushing nervously as he placed the second wedding band onto Germany's right ring finger.

"I now pronounce you partners for life, you may now kiss." Spain said smiling before bowing and stepping back to let them kiss.

The two grooms wasted no time in closing the gap between them, pulling each other in for a romantic embrace.

"Kiss me you goof." Italy whispered with a playful smirk before pulling Germany down into a passionate kiss, which Germany returned whole heartedly as he pulled their bodies together tightly, making the whole crowd of other nations cheer and shout cat-calls.

"I love you." Germany whispered happily resting his forehead against Italy's after they parted for air.

"I love you too." Italy said contentedly with a smile.

After a minute they turned to the crowd with one arm still around the other's waist as Spain shouted. "I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Beilschmidt-Vargas!" After he said this everybody cheered again.

After everyone settled down they moved the party to a large tarp with dining tables and other tables with delicious desserts, foods and drinks of all kinds spread out.

Soon after everyone was seated Austria and France disappeared into the small tent next door and returned shortly wheeling a covered cart.

"Francis and I would like to present to the happy couple, their wedding cake." Austria announced cheerfully as he pulled the cover off with a flair.

"Ta-da!" France said throwing both hands out with a laugh after placing the cake onto the table next to him. "Time to cut the cake!" Francis said pulling Italy and Germany over to the cake table by their hands gently.

"Now take this and hold it together." Austria said taking the cake knife and turning towards the blonde and auburn haired men.

The couple smiled and Germany took hold of the knife. Italy placed his hand on top of Germany's and together they moved the knife forward and down. Cutting through the elegant dessert and pulled out the first pieces of cake.

After the cake slices were cut and placed onto their plates; they both picked up the plates, twisted their arms around each other, interlocking them, and placed their cake pieces at each others mouth.

They smiled and as Germany began to move cake closer to Feliciano's lips and Italy did the same to Ludwig, the elegance and romance of it all was crushed as Italy shoved the cake into the blond's face.

It smeared as Italy giggled, getting all over his lips and a little up his nose. Everyone wide-eyed and laughed, but it soon died once everyone noticed Germany's expression.

The blonde had a stern look on his face as he looked at his lover, who was now beginning to look nervous. Italy blushed and looked down at his feet.

"S-Sorry Luddy. I-I just thought..." he looked up to look at Ludwig's blue eyes. "I thought..." The Italian was cut off by the feeling of a soft sticky dessert being shoved into his face. He looked at Germany shocked and smiled as he heard his laughter.

The cake was also smeared all over his face and a little actually got into his hair. Germany smiled at him as his laughter died to a chuckle. "It's okay Feli."

Italy beamed at him and then pressed his cake covered lips to Germany's. The two enjoying a cake flavored kiss as the laughter and camera flashes of their guests surrounded them.

The two pulled apart and smiled at each other and laughed as the cake on their faces fell off and had also smeared even more due to the kiss.

"I love you, Luddy." Italy whispered with a smile and taking a hold of Germany's hand gently.

"I love you too." Germany whispered with a chuckle as he interlaced his fingers with the Italian's happily.

THE END!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That's the end of these two's love story for now. Below as usual are the translations. Please Read and Review. And Keep an eye out for the bonus chapter.  
> Translations:  
> Spanish:  
> Senoras y Senores... - Ladies and Gentlemen...  
> Bueno. - Good.  
> Italian:  
> Si - Yes


	12. Chapter 12:Super Special Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Here is the final and bonus chapter for ya'll. I want to add that this story wouldn't have turned out so well without the help of my pal BrightViolatedInk. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

All the nations stayed in New York for another day or two before returning to their homes.

Germany and Italy who decided to stay two more weeks for their honey moon before going home.

"It feels so good to be home again." Germany said chuckling as he pulled a freshly baked chocolate cake from the oven.

"Si, so nice." Italy answered smiling as he stirred the pasta noodles in front of him. "I'm just so happy that Mama Lizzie took good care of the kitties and doggies while we were still in New York." He said glancing at the fawn haired woman who was currently sitting at the dinner table on her lap-top.

"No, problem at all, Feli." Hungary said glancing up at the auburn haired Italian with a smile.

Suddenly the IM alert for the Skype on Hungary's laptop went off, causing all three nations to glance at the pink and white electronic device.

"Hmm?" Hungary sounded glancing down at the glowing screen. "Who IMed me?" She wondered switching out of her page and to the Skype screen.

"Who is it?" Italy asked anxiously as he picked up the bowl of homemade pasta sauce.

"Oh." Hungary said with a chuckle. "It's Kiku he wants to discuss a trade we have in the works." She giggled as she typed a response back before, gathering a few of her things and putting them in a black computer bag.

"Tell him I say Ciao!" Italy giggled dumping the sauce into the pot of noodles and stirred contentedly.

"Of course." She said smiling back. "Ludwig, I'm going to take this call to my room, please call me when dinner's done." She said bowing after gathering her laptop in one arm.

"Ja. Alright." Germany said with a smile and nod as he continued to slather chocolate frosting onto the cake expertly.

"Thanks." Hungary said quickly heading for her room.

Once inside her room, door locked and on her bed comfortably, Hungary stuck her pink and black ear-bud's plug into the lap-top and quickly IMed Japan back.

 **"Hey, Kiks." =)** She typed quickly. **"I'm alone, you can call now."** she finished her message and eagerly awaited the response.

 **"That's good."** A return message flashed on her screen not five minutes later. **"Give me, 5."** Another short response followed soon after.

 **"Ok."** She replied quickly eager to get on with this deal. **"Can't wait." ;3** She added with a giggle.

After waiting for a few minutes the Skype call sound went off inside Hungary's room.

"Yes!" She said loudly as she literally pounced on the **_'Answer With Video'_** button quickly. "Hi, Kiku." She said with a big smile once the video from Japan's end showed up.

"Ohayou! Liz-Chan." Kiku said with a small smile on his lips as he adjusted the black and gold headphones. "How are you?" he asked bowing his head lightly.

"I'm great...but let's cut the crap..." Hungary replied with a burst of giggles.

"Liz-Chan..please..that language isn't..." Japan started to complain quietly.

"Oh...quit playing hard to get, Kiks." She said with a laugh. "We both know the main reasons we're here." She smirked with a devious glint in her eyes as she held up a pink Heart shaped flash drive, and pink piano Shaped flash drive that hung off a silver chain around her neck.

Kiku's protests went silent almost immediately as his eyes focused quickly on the flash drives dangling tantalizingly from the chain in Hungary's hand.

"H-hai, you're right, Liz-chan." Japan finally stuttered out with a blush as he let his head hang. "I got a little carried away with pleasantries again." He said with an embarrassed laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's ok, Kiks." Hungary said with a smile. "So do you have them?" She said getting frighteningly serious suddenly, the devious glint back in her eyes.

"But of course." Japan said with a smirk fishing through his left jean pocket. "I never break a promise." He said as he held up a samurai sword flash drive and a cat paw flash drive.

"You got pics of the whole family right?" Hungary asked seriously as if questioning the prime suspect in a crime. "Not just Francis and Arthur..?" She asked not quite satisfied with her questioning after Japan nodded yes.

"I got a bunch of Matthew-Kun and Alfred-Kun as well..." Japan replied with a smirk. "There's a few videos in there as well I think." He said putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully as he tried to recollect the flash drives contents.

"Videos!" Hungary squealed excitedly when she heard this. "That's great! I got you some great pics from the wedding and stuff from their first...if ya get me..." She said wiggling an eyebrow.

"Their first!" Japan replied perking up immediately. 'That's bound to be prime material for my doujinshi!' Japan thought to himself excitedly.

"Plus I even got a few great pics from when Lovino and Antonio came over for the night last week." Hungary said with a giggle as she watched Japan's eyes widen a bit at this information.

"That's great!" Japan said with a smile as he brushed his bangs back abit. 'Maybe I can do a different doujinshi of those two as well.' he thought with small smirk.

"So, shall we?" Hungary said holding up the heart-shaped flash drive once again. 'Can't wait to see those pics.' she thought with a chuckle.

"Hai. Of course." Japan said nodding his head. "Here goes." he said slipping the sword flash-drive into one of the ports carefully before doing the cat paw one as well.

"Cheers!" Hungary said with a laugh as she slipped both of her flash-drives into their ports as well.

They both waited a few minutes before each starting and accepting a file transfer for each other. Both of them sat there a few minutes watching the transfer times in anticipation.

Suddenly on Hungary's end Germany's deep voice rang out loudly. "Elizabeta!" It came from just outside her door making her jump in surprise.

"Y-yes, what is it?" She shouted back shooting an apologetic look at the frazzled Japan's face. "Sorry." She mouthed quietly with a sincerely sorry smile.

"It's ok." Japan whispered back with a shaken smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Germany yelled back loudly. "We're getting ready to serve it soon." He yelled again.

"Ok." Hungary shouted as she began typing a quick IM to Japan.

 **"Sorry, Kiks." :(** She typed quickly. **"It's dinner time over here."** She finished with a smirk.

 **"Really? What are you having?"** He answered quickly. **"It's fine. I should be going to bed soon anyways."** He finished with a smile.

 **"Feli's making pasta of course." :P** she typed up with a giggle. **"Ttyl then. Nite Kiks."** She sent her last message before pulling up a random internet tab.

 **"Sounds good. Perhaps I'll come over for a visit soon."** Japan answered with a small laugh. **"Oyasumi,Liz-Chan. Ttyl."** He finished with a tired smile.

"Bye." They both mouthed to each other after Hungary checked her IM's.

They both signed off quickly, but left the file transfers on for safety.

'I'm gonna have to come back and check on these in an hour.' Hungary smirked to herself as she pulled up her tab on Amazon for quickly before trotting over to her bedroom door, unlocked it and left for the kitchen after closing it again.

"Eliza, what took you so long!?" Gilbert's loud shouts could be heard all the way in the kitchen.

"Oh shut it Gilbert!" Hungary's shout was just as loud. "And call me that again and you'll have those spaghetti noodles shoved down your pants!"

The arguing of these two continued for the rest of the meal as was normal for this family of misfits and friends.

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That's the last chapter hppe you enjoyed our literary adventure together. Below as ususal are the translations. Please Read and Review.  
> Translations:  
> Italian:  
> Si - Yes.  
> Ciao - Hello  
> German:  
> Ja - Yes.  
> Japanese:  
> Ohayou - Good Morning. (This greeting makes very much sense since it is around 3 in the morning for Japan in this scene.)  
> Hai - Yes  
> Oyasumi - Night or Good Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and below is a few translations for you. Please Read and Review.  
> Translations: Italic for Italian and Bold for German.  
> Italian:  
> Si = Yes.  
> Ciao = Hello/Hi.  
> Diamo ordine ora...Ho tanta fame = Let's Order Now…I'm So Hungry!  
> Si…Un Momento = Yes…One Moment.  
> Per Favore = Please.  
> Grazie = Thanks/ Thank You.  
> German:  
> Ja = Yes.  
> Wunderliche Kleine Café = Quaint Little Café


End file.
